


滥情第二十章

by alusong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 一辆没开完的小破车，前面还有点剧情……
Relationships: 王九龙 张九龄 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	滥情第二十章

第二十章

王九龙和张九龄到的时候会场里已经三三两两的来了人了，都没怎么打扮过，有些人还带着一点惺忪的睡眼。

杉杉也跟着林川一起来了，剧组里女孩子不多，几个女演员早就混熟了，林川和她们也聊不到一起去。两个女孩子坐在那谈笑风生的，看见王九龙来了才又站起来跟王九龙打了个招呼。

张九龄仍旧不说话，酒宴摆的不大，包的场地却不小，一群人满满的坐了三桌。张九龄就坐在王九龙旁边，有时候王九龙时不时的给他夹一点菜。

那个一直盯着张九龄的林松说自己身体不舒服就没来，王杉杉和林川坐在王九龙的对面，也恰好是张九龄的对面。张九龄总觉得王杉杉在他身上投注了过多的目光。

酒席到了后半程的时候慢慢有人来劝酒了，王九龙倒是来者不拒，一杯接着一杯的下肚。张九龄仰头看身边的高大男人一杯接着一杯喝下去，虽然都是红酒，但是度数也不低。

男人喝酒有点上脸，飘了两片红云在脸颊上。张九龄抬头看他举杯与人碰撞的模样，脑海里张超的脸忽然就一闪而过。

他猛地站起身来，把已经触及到王九龙嘴唇的那个酒杯从王九龙手上夺过来，然后仰头喝掉。

小孩儿没喝过酒，只觉得一阵的又麻又苦从喉间穿过去，然后留下一点莫名的香，随后就是火辣辣的感觉，呛得他几乎要出眼泪。他忍不住吸了吸鼻子，抬头看王九龙。

“可……不可以，不要……喝。”

张九龄喝酒上脸也上头，一满杯下去，又喝的急，木木的坐在那边一动不动了。一群人见这模样也不敢太放肆了。小孩脸红的不行，王九龙悄摸的用手背贴了一把他的脸，发现烫的不行。

眼睛半睁半闭，看什么都是一片模糊，微微有些醉的人感受着酒精在体内的作用，也感受到一片清凉的源头在靠近。张九龄自然而然的贴了上去，还轻轻蹭了两下。

王九龙不动声色的把手从张九龄身边拿走，然后对旁边的还想过来的人抱了个拳。

“抱歉，我弟弟喝醉了，我先送他回去。”

那些人倒也是识相，少数的几个还想把王九龙拉着继续的人也被别的人给劝住了，王九龙馋着张九龄就往外走。杉杉看见了，站起身来。

“哥。”

“嗯？”

“你得想好了。”

王九龙有一瞬间觉得王杉杉变得很陌生，这个站在他面前的，几乎是他看着长大的女孩，在这一瞬间就变得让他不认识了。

他搀着张九龄又往外踏了一步，王杉杉也不拦他，直接让开了。她目送着两个人贴在一起的身形，忽然就有点说不出的感觉。

林川走过来，“你怎么了？”

“没什么。”王杉杉摆了摆手，又轻轻叹了一口气。

“我只是第一次觉得，我哥在这一瞬间，可能真的需要一次成长。”

小周开了车停在外面，两个人从寒风里挤进一片温暖又逼仄的区域，车里的温度开的其实刚刚好，但在喝了酒的两个人看来已经算得上是颇高了。

张九龄死死的黏着王九龙不肯放开 ，却又嫌弃热。喝醉的人好摆布，也是那种半有意识半无意识的状态。外面羽绒服的拉链被拉开了，露出里面穿着的毛衣，最里面是一件衬衫，领口的一颗纽扣已经开了，露出半截脖颈出来。

王九龙咽了咽口水，却也没说什么，只是眸色变得越来越深了一些。小周从后视镜看了一眼，然后不动声色的将车速提快了一点。

下车的时候张九龄都是乖乖跟着王九龙走，就好像根本没有醉一样，王九龙走一步他也走一步，始终都保持着那么一个距离。王九龙走在前面想停下来等等他，但王九龙一停住脚步，他也跟着停住了。

王九龙只好过去拉他的手。

张九龄的手烫的有些骇人，他没想过小孩喝了酒会是这副模样的。乖乖巧巧和平时无异，但是却能比平时更加的黏人一点。

开了门让张九龄走进去，刚把门关上，然后帮张九龄把外面的羽绒服脱了，换好鞋。王九龙脱下大衣的时候张九龄就站在原地看着，也不动。

他忽然就露出来一抹笑，笑着笑着却有了一点哭腔。

“酒……难喝，不，不要，喝。”他扯住王九龙的衣角，“不要……打我。”

湿漉漉的眼睛就那么盯着他，眼尾还泛着一抹红。

“张九龄，你看看我，我是谁？”

张九龄伸手抚上王九龙的脸，“是……好人。”

他一头扎进王九龙的怀里，“九龙。”

微微沙哑的声音熏染了酒气，声音算不上多么好听，但是能让王九龙不由得下腹一紧。他说不出什么话来，只是低头把张九龄按到墙边，低了头轻轻的吻。

他的吻里还带着酒气，这酒气熏人，一股脑儿的冲上头顶去，只叫人从头顶一直酥麻到脚尖。王九龙自己都觉得自己疯了，他被那一声“九龙”迷惑了心智，但他走进这片迷宫里，他出不去了。

轻轻舔舐着张九龄的唇，彼此嘴里同出一辙的酒味就那么一点一点的浸润着，像是要浸润到皮肉当中去。醉酒的张九龄失了羞涩和向来禁锢着他的那些条条框框，他开始主动的回应起来。

因为亲吻而发出啧啧的水声，几乎将这片空气点燃了一般。酒气氤氲在这片空气里，悠悠的说不出的暗香浮动着，包裹着他们。

一个吻，吻到张九龄几乎要喘不上气，他的身躯渐渐软下来，却还执着的用手勾住了王九龙的脖子。张九龄就觉得自己像是置身在一团火焰当中，这团火焰烫的很，却也温暖的很，只会在他的周围燃烧，剥夺着他赖以生存的氧气，除此以外又不曾伤害他。

他微微喘着气，他说不出什么话来，他瘫倒在地上没了力气。

王九龙打横抱起张九龄，亲亲他已经红透了耳垂，“乖，我们去床上做。”

张九龄便勾住王九龙的脖子，让自己掉不下去。他闭着眼睛感觉自己像飘在天上，飘了一段时间，然后落在一片云上。

王九龙帮张九龄把毛衣脱掉，又一颗一颗的把里面的衬衫纽扣给解开，暖黄的灯光下王九龙能清晰的看见张九龄的躯体。

泛着淡淡的红色的，和平时颜色完全不同的身体。

王九龙只觉得自己脑海里一根叫做理智的弦彻底断裂开来，那一刹那在他的脑海里似乎绽出一朵烟花一般，他欺身上去，张嘴含住张九龄一边的一颗茱萸。

张九龄的乳头还未曾被开拓过，还泛着浅浅的褐色。王九龙只是轻轻的含着，用牙齿轻轻咬着那一点小小的凸起，另一只手在张九龄的胸口打着转儿，有时候轻轻的摩挲两下乳尖。

那地方敏感的很，在王九龙不断的打磨下很快就变成了两颗红色的宝石，上面还留着王九龙的涎液，越发显得晶莹剔透了一点。

张九龄只是微微的喘着气，他皱着眉慌不择路的自己把裤子解开了，然后胡乱的揉动着已经抬了头的小家伙。王九龙也顾不上自己已经快要炸裂的下身，只是抱着手臂看张九龄皱着眉头胡乱的自我纾解。

怎么也得不到要领的小孩急得快要哭出来了，他哼哼两声，昂起头要到王九龙那边索一个吻。酒精作用的人整张脸整个身子都泛着粉红，呜呜咽咽的就要讨一个吻。

张九龄摸索着抓住王九龙的手，然后往自己的下身放过去。王九龙也不再使坏，他早已经把持不住了。

跟张九龄在一起之后，在生日那天之后就再也没开过荤，王九龙早已经积攒了多日，只等着哪一天能好好释放出来。酒精的作用早已经让理智尽数跑光，只剩了最本能的反应驱动。

他压根顾不上张九龄的下身到底有多难受，匆匆的将两个人身上所有的衣物都去除掉，然后紧紧的抱住张九龄。

彼此的滚烫躯体纠缠着，他在张九龄的身上落下一个又一个吻痕，吮吸出一个又一个属于他的印记。他抱着这个肖想了多日的身体，他甚至嫩个感觉到自己下身的那个滚烫就那么抵在张九龄的穴口处。

未曾被开发过的小穴，王九龙用从床头柜翻出的润滑剂中挤出一点，然后抹在那片区域。久违的冰凉让张九龄失去的理智回来了一瞬间，却在看清动作的人是王九龙之后也不做声，任由王九龙继续动作着。

王九龙用一根手指轻轻的抽插着，还轻轻的搅动着那一片区域，混着润滑剂的作用，让王九龙的手指进入的很容易。

手指轻轻的按动着柔软的肠壁，时不时的翻转两下，这让身下的张九龄越发的难受，他不安的扭动两下，想让自己小穴里的异物退出去。

王九龙的身下之物越发的坚挺，他几乎要被张九龄闹的赤红了一双眼，他现在只想要狠狠的捅进去，然后把身下这个微微喘着气的人操到哭出声来，操到他失声求饶。

残存的最后一点理智告诉他不能伤到张九龄，他只能忍着下身越来越猛烈的剧痛，然后耐心的帮张九龄做着扩张。扩张的不断深入，已经让张九龄的下身化成一片泥泞的沼泽，漫出的水渍已经分不清是之前的润滑液还是肠液。

王九龙这才扶着自己的东西慢慢的进入。手指到底比不上真枪实弹的东西，滚烫的肉棒进入的那一刻，张九龄忍不住的就要往旁边逃去。王九龙只好伸手抓住张九龄的肩膀，然后一个挺腰狠狠的刺入。

“哈啊……”

张九龄是今晚第一次发出大一些都声音，他几乎是睁大了眼睛承受着进入他身体的那根庞然大物，王九龙被一片的温暖潮湿给包裹了，只觉得一阵的舒爽。

他微微的眯起眼睛来，感受着张九龄的肠壁对他的包裹。温暖紧致的小穴与他的器物连接着，在连接的地方还微微渗出来一点透明的液体。

而身下的人的表现也足够让他心里一动。

tbc.


End file.
